Are there any other Diamonds?
by Princess Rose Lily
Summary: Steven asks Pearl a couple of questions, are there any other Diamonds in the universe and of course Pearl answers back
1. The Question

Summary: Steven asks Pearl a couple of questions, are there any other Diamonds in the universe and of course Pearl answers back

Steven Universe is my favorite show in the world now

Chapter One

The Question

Steven Quartz Universe had just returned back from Homeworld from his diamond duties with his fellow diamonds

Even through he is not his mom, he still visits the Diamonds for the yearly duties, getting together for some fun

Before he left, he hanged out with Spinel in his mother's room...well now it's Spinel's and he also wanted to see the Pebbles

He also noticed that Spinel and Pink Pearl were getting along with each other

He then knew it was getting late and it was almost time for him to go back to Earth. He has been on Homeworld for three day...don't worry he bought food and water with him.

As he is heading to the throne room where the warp pad is at, he started to wonder if there is any other diamonds. He wanted to ask White but he didn't have time so he'll ask Pearl.

As he enters the throne room, he sees Blue with her Pearl. "is it time to leave already, Steven." Blue asks as she bends down so Steven can stand in her hand

"yeah it is, I'll be back next year." Steven says as he hugs her face before Blue places him back down

"bye Pearl." Steven says which Blue Pearl waves back while she says "bye Pink Diamond" which made Steven smile

"Pearl, we've been through this, Steven is not Pink." Blue says

"oh my deepest apologizes my diamond, it's hard to break a habit of doing forever." Blue Pearl says as she bows to her diamond

"its ok, Yellow's Pearl calls me Pink Steven." Steven says as he gets on the warp pad

"it's a shame that Yellow and White couldn't see you off." Blue says

"Yellow said she had to check on some of her colonies and White...I haven't seen her I arrived." Steven says

"that makes sense." Blue says

"yeah, see ya." Steven says as the warp pad activies and he disappears into the light

As Steven flies in the warp pad stream "I should have asked Blue if there is any other diamonds but I'll ask Pearl instead."

He reappears in his crystal domed conservatory on his own warp pad, he steps off of it and walks up to his own Diamond control panel to lock the warp pad. He grabs a water can to water his potted roses and hibiscus bushes. He also spotted Lion sleeping in his own bed. Steven petter him which caused the pink feline to wake up and yawn at him

"hey buddy, it's been awhile, sorry that I woke you up, I'm about to head to bed." Steven says as he looks up at his rose theme clock that reads 2:25 a.m.

"no wonder why I'm really tired." Steven says as he lets out a huge yawn while he walks out of his conservatory with Lion behind him as they walk on a bridge that leds to a glass sliding door that slides open to reveal a bedroom

"hello my room." Steven says as he watches Lion head downstairs. "Lion, do you need to go out and hunt?" Steven asks which Lion ignored.

"i'll take that as a yes then." he says as he fellows the feline downstairs to his living room. He opens the door and the huge feline disappears into the night for his hunting

He closes the door and turns around to finally noticed that his father sleeping on the couch. He knows the only time his dad sleeps in the house is when the weather is freezing cold and his dad can't stay warm in his van so he invites his dad in

Then he hears the temple's warp pad going off and the light reveals to be Pearl exiting to see Steven who is about to enter the kitchen

"oh Steven your back so late." Pearl says as she and Steven enter the kitchen to sit down

"yeah sorry Spinel wanted to spend more time with me, hope that wasn't much trouble." Steven says as he grabs a banana off the table and eats in

"no it didn't hurt, I was just coming back from Little Homeworld." Pearl says

"that's good." Steven says. He stayed quiet for a good twenty seconds while eating his banana. "Pearl, I have a question." he says

"what is it, Steven?" Pearl says

"I had this thought while I was on Homeworld, are there any other Diamonds?" Steven asks

Pearl closes her eyes and says "yes"

Steven becomes happy real fast and says "tell me about them."

Pearl reopens her eyes and says "it's too late to tell you so I'll tell you in the morning" as she gets up and heads to the temple door to go into her room, she turns around and says "good night Steven" as she disappears into her room

Steven gets back up also, throws the banana peel into the trash can and goes back upstairs to change into his pjs as soon as his head hits his pillow, he instantly falls asleep

Please review and type a nice review


	2. Talking and Looking for Pearl

Chapter Two

Talking and Looking for Pearl

Each chapter will talk about the Diamonds one by one so be patient

Steven slowly opened his eyes as he sits up in his bed stretching while yawning. As soon as he was done stretching, he began rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He then looked at his cookie cat alarm clock that read 1:15 p.m.

"oh wow, I almost slept through the whole day." he says as he climbs out of bed, make his bed and grabs a towel so he can take a shower and fresh clothes

As he walks downstairs, he hears his dad and Amethyst sitting at the kitchen table lunch while talking

Greg looks behind him to see Steven heading to the bathroom as he says "hey there Schtu-ball, finally awake huh, Pearl told us you got back late last night so she told us to be quiet for you."

"wanna eat lunch with us?" Amethyst offers

"after I take a shower and get dressed I will." Steven says as he enters the bathroom, closes the door as he locks it: he like his privacy now, turns the shower on to half hot and half cold, strips out of his pjs and climbs into the shower

After fifteen minutes of showering, he slowly dries off and gets dressed, he places the dirty laundry into his laundry humper. He finally emerges from the bathroom. He is wearing his signature teal shirt with the crystal star logo, blue pants with his signature sandals and of course his organic pink jacket

As he emerges from the bathroom, he sees his dad with Garnet instead

"afternoon Steven." Garnet says as Steven sits down next to his dad while Garnet hands him a sandwich

"where did Amethyst go to." Steven says as he begins eating the sandwich

"she didn't say." Garnet says

"how was the Diamonds." Greg says

"good, they keep bugging me that I need to start my very own colony like mom did all those years ago." Steven says while eating his sandwich

Both Garnet and Greg were really quiet

"what did you tell them?" Greg says

"I said I'll think about it but if they keep bugging me about it, I might have to." Steven says

"well it's your choice if you want to." Garnet says

"well Little Homeworld is a colony but Yellow said that I need more gems for that colony." Steven says

"well you are a Diamond and the Earth does really belong to you since it was your mother's." Greg says as he placed his left hand on top of Steven's head

"yeah but it will be different then mom's reign." Steven says

"so what's your plans for the rest of the day." Greg says

"well I asked Pearl some questions last night and so she is gonna answer them back." Steven says as he gets up and places his plate into the sink

"oh ok we'll see you later then." Greg says

"where is Pearl anyway at?" Steven asks

"last time I saw her, she was leaving her room and went on the wrap pad and warped somewhere and that was last time I saw her was three hours ago." Garnet says

"I'll check all of the wrap pads including mom's garden in space where she left Spinel at six thousand years ago." Steven says as he steps on the temple warp pad and warped

He first warped to the Sky Spire temple. He climbs the stairs to the temple. No Pearl but there was Steven Jr his adopted goat son. So no luck

So he wraps to the Ancient Sky Arena and come up empty handed

Next he goes to the Ancient Gem Colony Ship that belongs to Nephrite. No Luck.

Next he goes to the Flower Meadow but he left quickly due to his allergic reaction on the flower's pollen

Next he checks Bismuth's forge in the mountains and finds Bismuth making something for Little Homworld so he left

So he checks the Galaxy Warp only to found Laps messing with the ocean

Next was Beta Kindergarten and only found Jasper sitting in her hole that she emerged from

For the next whole hour and a half, he checked the Geode, the Ice Cavern, Pearl's Arena, the Prime Kindergarten, Little Homeworld, Sky Spire and his mother's Secret Armory but no Pearl

The only two places he hasn't checked was his mother's garden so he wen there. Nope. No Pearl

So he went to his mother's sacred sanctuary and he finally sees Pearl near the fountain

"Pearl." he shouts out as he runs up to her

"oh Steven, what are you doing here." Pearl says as she turns around

"looking for you for the past two hours." Steven says

"oh I was supposed to be here for ten minutes of checking the fountain but got distracted." Pearl says

"it's ok." Steven says while a smile

"still want to hear about the other Diamonds?" Pearl says

"yesssssss." Steven says while acting like a child who is six years old on Christmas Day waiting to open his presents even through he is eighteen years old

"all right, lets go home." Pearl says as they get on the warp pad and warped home

please review and nice comments please


	3. Rainbow Diamond

Chapter Three

Rainbow Diamond

**I know this chapter is short but bare with me please**

As Steven and Pearl warped back to the temple and the house, Steven went into the kitchen to make some popcorn while Pearl sits on the couch

"is the popcorn really necessary, Steven?" Pearl says as she watches Steven make the popcorn

"well your going to tell me about the other Diamonds so popcorn is good with a story." Steven says as he brings the popcorn to the couch and he gets comfortable on the couch

"you really do have the mind of a child." Pearl says

"well I blame my gem, I still watch Crying Breakfast Friends, Lonely Blade, Dogcopter and read the Unfamiliar Familiar series, also the GUYS and the GALS toy collections and many other things so yes I do have the mind of a child." Steven says as he begins eating the popcorn

"all right let's begin, the first diamond that ever existed was Rainbow Diamond. She was believed to be the creator of all gems." Pearl says

"was she?" Steven asks

"yes she was, she was the second thing to come into existence." Pearl says

"what was the first thing to exist before her?" Steven asks again

"the first galaxy-The Milky Way Galaxy-our galaxy. She traveled through the galaxy for two thousand years until she reached the end of the galaxy and she knew her time was coming to an end." Pearl says

"why was her time coming to end?" Steven says

"she knew her time was coming so she needed somewhere safe to rest as her time was ending so she created a planet that is Homeworld from nothing and created three diamonds from her own body." Pearl says

"she gave her own form to create a planet and three other diamonds, that's sad." Steven says with sadness in his voice "just like mom did for me."

"yes she is the planet herself and the three diamonds that she made, they made a temple with her mural and different stuff about her and they also worship her like she was goddess in the form of her gem that lives in the temple." Pearl says

:I want to see the temple and the other diamonds." Steven says

"I'll take you there when I finished telling you the story." Pearl says which made Steven smile

"Rainbow Diamond is probably my great grandmother from mom's side." Steven says

"something like that." Pearl says with a smile

"I bet she was amazing." Steven says while he let a yawn slip out

"yes she was." Pearl said quietly

Pearl looked at the clock in the kitchen that reads 3:29

"hey Steven, what time did you wake up?" Pearl asks as she watches Steven trying to keep his eyes opened

"1:15." Steven says

"you haven't been up that long?" Pearl asks which Steven nodded

"why don't you take a nap and I'll tell you the other diamonds later." Pearl says as Steven falls asleep on the couch. She places a blanket over his body and places the empty popcorn bowl into the sink with water

Pearl leaves the kitchen and looks at Steven one more time before she goes into her room

**please leave a nice review**

**If I got the Milky Way Galaxy being created by God was the first thing to exist sorry I was trying to research the galaxy but come up empty handed on the year it was created, so you viewers know about Astronomy, please give me the year it was created. I know it was created probably billions years ago**

**In this story, Rainbow Diamond was probably created by God after he created the Milky Way Galaxy**

**Also I know that the Galaxy has no end but Rainbow Diamond found the end of it**


	4. The Lady Diamonds

Chapter Four

The Lady Diamonds

This might be my longest chapter.

Steven slowly wake up and sat up slowly on the couch, he got up and made his way to the kitchen and saw that the clock read 6:45

"I slept for almost three and a half hours." Steven says to himself as he begins to fix something to eat for dinner since he was starting to get hungry so he goes into the fridge and he pulled out three pizza bagels and some fantastic fries since he made them.

As he sits down and starts eating dinner, Pearl comes through the front door to see Steven eating dinner

"oh Steven your up again." Pearl says as she sits at the table with Steven

"and was hungry." Steven says as he finished the second pizza bagel and he finished the fries

"ok so I'll continue the story once you finished eating." Pearl says which Steven finished with a minute

"continue please." Steven says

"this one is about Rainbow Diamond's second creations-The three Lady Diamonds: Lady Silver Diamond, Lady Gold Diamond and Lady Crystal Diamond." Pearl says

"why do they have the lady in their names?" Steven says

"because Rainbow Diamond created them and after she gave up her form to create Homeworld, the three ladies ruled the planet together for a thousand years." Pearl says

"tell me more, I want to hear more about gem culture since I'm half gem." Steven says

"The First Lady will be Lady Crystal Diamond. She created the rings around Homeworld. She also created the rules on Homeworld so everyone can follow them. She also created the first gem-a ruby so she created more of them and they guard Rainbow Diamond's gem in the temple. She also had them became guards to them. So for many years-Lady Crystal created all of the gems: Amethysts, Sapphires, Peridots, Bismuths, Lapis Lazulis, Emeralds, Aquamarines, Topazes, Nephrites, Jaspers, Holly Blue Agates and Zircons. Their color was her color until they reformed when they were chosen to be in a court with their Diamond." Pearl says

"did Lady Crystal have a court?" Steven asks

"no she didn't, she didn't have the time to have one as she was way to busy creating different galaxies and different planets." Pearl says

"she created Earth?" Steven asks

"yes but she didn't name it until the first human to name it." Pearl says

"I want to meet her, is she still alive?" Steven says

"no, she didn't like White Diamond's ideas of her ruling Homeworld so White Diamond shattered her." Pearl says

Steven gasp and let out a single tear and say "I hope White regretted it soon." he says

"you should ask her when it's time for yearly diamond duties." Pearl says

"ok I will." Steven says "does she have a mural in the temple also like Rainbow Diamond."

"yes with her shattered remains." Pearl says

"maybe I can heal her with my healing spit." Steven suggests

"that could work." Pearl says "I'll come with you to your yearly diamond duties next year."

"yes." Steven says "who's next?"

"next will be Lady Gold Diamond. She was the second one. As the galaxies were growing life, Lady Gold had the idea of conquering planets in different galaxies except for Earth." Pearl says

"she left Earth alone until mom got it." Steven says

"she thought Earth was a waste of time to conquer so she left it alone. She also didn't have a court since she was conquering planets for Homeworld. She was given the nickname "The Conquer of All Planets" until White Diamond wanted to overthrow her and she also shattered her. Lady Gold was spread all over to different planets by her sister lady Silver Diamond so one day she can be put back together." Pearl says

"I'll search for her pieces." Steven says with a promise in his voice

"I bet you will. Her mural is in the temple also." Pearl says

"is lady Silver Diamond the last one." Steven asks

"yes she is the one who created the Diamonds." Pearl says

"she created White, Yellow, Blue and mom." Steven says

"yes along with six other diamonds: Purple, Orange, Green, Red, Black and Brown." Pearl says

"wow, mom had nine sisters." Steven says

"yes Lady Silver was the master and mother of them all. Pink Diamond was the last one to be created, after that Lady Silver wanted to travel the galaxies so lady Silver had her sister Lady Gold and Crystal to keep any eye on her daughters. So she said goodbye to her daughters and traveled for three thousand years. While she was traveling, she landed on Earth and stayed for awhile until she needed to go back so she does go back to see her sisters shattered by her daughter White Diamond so she placed Lady Crystal's shattered gem in the temple but at the last minute, she fled Homeworld and hide Lady Gold's shattered pieces on different planets and then she fled somewhere on a different planet and hasn't been seen in a longtime, her daughters tried to find her but some of them believe someone shattered her but that is a rumor-the real story is that she was found by your mother as Rose Quartz and me, we placed her in the basement so she can stay hidden." Pearl says

"Grandmom is in the basement, I want to see her." Steven says as he runs to the crystal temple door and tried to open it but couldn't

Pearl come up from behind him and opens the door to the basement so they walk in, Steven started searching for Lady Silver's bubble gem but couldn't

"I don't see her, Pearl." Steven says as he continues to stare at the ceiling

"Steven, the basement was a lie, she's bubbled inside my gem." Pearl says as she brings out a pink bubble with a silver gem in it and hands it over to Steven

"Grandmom." Steven says to himself as a few tears escape from his eyes as he was about to pop it until Pearl stops him

"Steven, how about we go outside so you un pop her so she can reform out in the open. She hasn't been reformed since the gem war ended." Pearl says

"She's been in this bubble when the war ended." Steven says as they both head outside

please comment


	5. Meeting Lady Silver Diamond

Chapter Five

Meeting Lady Silver Diamond

Grandmother and grandson meet for the first time. Will Lady Silver like her grandson or not?

As Steven and Pearl go outside so they can un pop the bubble that held Lady Silver in it, they see Garnet, Amethyst, Peridot, Lapis and Bismuth with Greg at his van messing with stuff in it

Both Garnet, Amethyst, Peridot, Lapis, Bismuth and Greg see them as Grey says "hey there Schtu-ball, what you got there?"

Before Steven answer back, Peridot looks at the gem and says "Lady Silver Diamond"

"what, another diamond, is she dangerous like White Diamond?" Greg says as he starts to freak out which Pearl was trying to calm him down

"no she was actually nice person." Pearl says

"but why is she in a bubble?" Amethyst says

"she went into hiding when White Diamond took over Homeworld and then mom started and ended the war so mom and Pearl found her and bubbled her, she's been in Pearl's gem for six thousand years." Steven says

"what are you gonna do with her gem." Greg asks

"I want to talk to her." Steven says

"why?" Amethyst asks

"she created mom so technically she is my grandmother." Steven says "and I want to get to know her."

"oh boy, more family bonding." Greg says

Steven un popped the bubble and placed the gem on the sand and he backs away slowly from the gem until the gem starts to glow and float in the air

As a figure appears and begins to take form, the gem is position on the chest like Amethyst and Bismuth and the figure was still stretching, it was almost tall as the temple

Then the glowing stopped and there stood a one hundred feet tall woman. She had long curly silver hair to her hips, one of her eyes was covered by her bangs. She is wearing a silver long dress to her feet and long sleeves. Her gem was shown on her chest. Her skin was silver like her hair and her eyes were closed

Steven had stars in his eyes as he whispers "Grandmom is a giant woman."

"whoa, she's taller then White Diamond." Amethyst says

Then the giant woman opens her eyes to reveal silver eyes with diamond pupils

Steven had his mouth hanging open as he stares at her

She looks around for something as she says "Pearl, where are you at?" with a scared voice

"she sounds scared." Steven said to himself

She then hears "I'm down here my lady." She looks down to see Pearl surrounded by a bunch of strangers she didn't know

"Pearl." she says as she bends down to her knees so she can reach Pearl's height

"Pearl, why am I un bubble, I told you and Rose to keep me bubbled until White is over thrown or she has changed her ways." she says in a scared voice

Everyone is quiet until Pearl says "my lady, your daughter White has changed her ways about four years ago."

"four years ago, but why am I being told this now." Lady Silver demands

"because..." Pearl says

"because what?" Lady Silver says

"because I forgot that I placed you in my gem." Pearl says

"I should have you shattered for this betrayal." Lady Silver says as she raises her left hand and was about to strike Pearl

Pearl closes her eyes and tries to protect her gem until "wait." Steven says as he actives his shield to protect Pearl from being shattered

"wait, that shield, Rose is that you, why are you in this strange form." Lady Silver says as she picks up and holds Steven in her hands

"my lady, it's a long story." Pearl says

"well I got time." Lady Silver says with a smile

"remember the war against Homeworld." Pearl says

"yes I remember it, you guys won as rose shattered my daughter Pink, oh Pink I miss you so much my youngest." Lady Silver says as she begins to cry

"well that's not the whole truth, my lady." Pearl says

"more lies, is this Rose in a few form or not?" Lady Silver says as she looks at Steven

"the truth is that, Pink failed her shattering." Pearl says

"what, she's alive, where is she at?" Lady Silver says

"after the war ended, she took the form of Rose Quartz for six thousand years." Pearl says

"so this creature is Pink now?" Lady Silver says as she points to Steven in her hands

"kinda yes but Pink as Rose fall in love with a human eighteen years ago." Pearl says

"a gem in love with a human, that's crazy." Lady Silver says

"I thought so too but I was ok with it. So Rose got pregnant and gave her form up to give birth to her only son Steven who is your hands." Pearl says

Lady Silver looks at Steven with a weird look until Steven lifts his shirt to reveal his gem to her

"I see that you got her hairstyle but with a different color." Lady Silver says which made Steven smile

"so Pink doesn't exist anymore?" Lady Silver says

"no, she gave her form up to give birth to me." Steven says "and hi grandmom."

"does that make you the new Pink Diamond." Lady Silver says

"I'm not actually the new Pink but I do have her duties like the Earth belongs to me." Steven says

"so what do I call you-Pink, Rose or that weird name Steven?" Lady Silver says

"well technically since you created mom and mom created me, so I'm your grandson." Steven says with a smile "and also you can call me Steven"

"I have a grandson from Pink, so your half gem and half human, have you been proofed before." Lady Silver says

"well not yet but White did remove my gem, my human half was dying until my gem half turned into me and we merged back together." Steven says

"why did White do that?" Lady Silver asks

"she thought Pink was still alive but hiding in her gem in the form of me until she removed my gem and it turned into me, White asked where is Pink and my gem half shouted back at her "she's gone" so she understood that Pink was truly gone after she had a mental breakdown." Steven says

"well I'm happy that White has changed her ways." Lady Silver says

"Yellow and Blue have changed too." Steven says

"I'm happy for that, Steven." Lady Silver says as she brings Steven up to her face so she can kiss him on the face and Steven gives her a hug on her face with a smile on his face

Everyone on the ground was in tears as they watch grandmother and grandson hugging and getting to know each other


End file.
